mattsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt's World
''Matt's World ''is an American animated series created by Matt Fabiano. It first aired on the Fox network on August 11, 1996. it was originally supposed to end on November 24, 2004, with a total of 102 episodes and 9 seasons, The 10th season was it's comeback season in 2005. Fabiano conceived Matt's World ''in 1992 while drawing two characters, Chad and Timothy. Chad wore blue instead of orange, and Timothy was wearing red instead of green. in 1993, Chad was changed to Matt, and Timothy changed to Zacklsm. Two years later, Fox adapted ''Matt's World as a half hour television series and Fabiano founded the MattPictures company. The pilot episode first aired on Sunday, August 11, 1996. The popularity of the series led to two feature films called Matt's World: The Movie (2003), and Matt's World: The Second Movie ''(2014), and ''Matt's World: The Third Movie ''(2018) Development The show was first concieved by than an college student named Andy Berce in 1992, The idea hit him when he came up with two characters, Chad and Timothy. Chad wore blue instead of orange, and Timothy was wearing red instead of green. in 1993, Chad was changed to Matt, and Timothy changed to Zacklsm. ''Matt's World ''first appeared on February 9, 1996 as an unaired pilot. which is the original version of the pilot that aired publicly. and it was set to air on May 7, 1996 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year. but it was declined by the network. so they showed the actual pilot, simply called "Pilot" on August 11, 1996. In 1999, a comic strip based on the show was released, but it was cancelled by only 174 issues in 2005. Voice cast * Matt Fabiano as Matt * Dee Bradley Baker as Zacklsm * Tom Kenny as James, Matt 2, Gum Bob * Tara Strong as Matt Girl * Carlos Alazraqui as Robert, Cubix, Dr. Samson, Brian Wardson * Jeff Bennett as Dan * Robin Atkin Downes as Mr. Dell ''More coming soon! Characters * Matt * Matt Girl * Zacklsm * Dan * James * Brian Wardson * Matt 2 * Robert * Dr. Samson * Gum Bob * Cubix * Mr. Dell If you want to see more characters of Matt's World, click here. Films 20th Century Fox, and MattPictures, produced two films that were released in years 2003 and 2014, Matt's World: The Movie, and Matt's World: The Second Movie. On May 15, 2015, a third film of the series was planned to be released on 2017, but it was later pushed to 2018. and title they are working on is currently called Matt's World 3. Episode list Main article: List of episodes The show spawned 21 seasons on Fox. Video games A selection of video games based on the show have been released. Broadcast Main article: Matt's World/International Broadcast Networks Coming soon! Merchandise Coming soon! Spin-offs Coming soon! Controversy Coming soon! Trivia * Seasons 1-7 was all animated in cel animation, and as of season 8, it currently uses digital ink animation. Category:TV shows